Habbo Hotel
by Airstrike
Summary: A Chat room convo gone wrong! This is the first one I've written about my 3/4 Cybertronion Human Sam. Please don't penalize go easy will ya! Please R&R! Other stories to follow about the life many people have wanted but only one was given...
1. Habbo Hotel

_S_am : Hi all... again...

_N_apalm : Say it

_S_am : heh... Well the others have been pretty ticked off since I've put their memory files online and none of mine... Right now Napalm has a cannon in my face and-

_N_apalm : Just roll the disclaimer before I 'accidently' pull the trigger -narrows eyes-

_S_am : ...

**_DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS BUT I OWN SAM AND BECCA. OH AND YES Turtle-Raph IS MY REAL HABBO HOTEL ACCOUNT NAME! XD WE DO EXIST YOU KNOW! AND-_**

_N_apalm : Alright enough of the Disclaimer! ROLL THE MEMORY BANK!

* * *

_Subject : 5AM _

_A.K.A : Sam_

_-Commence Memory Transmission Playback-_

* * *

_H_abbo _H_otel

_E_xtra _D_isclaimer : I don't own Habbo Hotel Either... Please Don't sue me.

* * *

Chloe4eva! says : It's been almost 8 months since I last saw you...

Turtle-Raph says : I know I know... But I got a lot of catching up to do since I left the Freelancers alone for so long.

Chloe4eva! says : When are you coming down for a visit?

Turtle-Raph says : -sighs- When I get a break...

Sam sighed. This was her only form of communication; through HabboHotel. Well... at least until she got MSN working that was... Becca, her best friend, was still in Erith, waiting for Sam to return from Freelancer HQ. It had been exactly 7 months, 12 days, 5hours and 48minutes since she had last saw her. Speaking to her on habbo was nothing like speaking to her in real life. For one, neither of their habbos looked like their real selves. Becca's habbo was always brown haired in a badly pixeled pony tail. She wore a purple top and black trousers. A star stood out in her hair. Sam's habbo on the other hand was wearing complete black. The pixel persons' skin was pale, a white belt being the only ounce of colour on it. A pair of black sunglasses finished off the look. Sam called it the 'Chavy' look. Another big difference in the habbos was that Sam's habbo was a boy...

Chloe4eva! says : I miss you Spammy...

Turtle-Raph says : as I do you... It's kinda lonely having no humans to speak with...

Chloe4eva! says : It must be being in space the whole time... So how's Flash?

Sam smiled. Trust Becca to change the subject when it came to human talk. She typed back and leant back in her chair, the backrest fully back. She loved spinning around on her spinney chair and pretending its a Lamborghini Gallardo when she lowered it to it's lowest height. It was a little joke she used to share with her fellow workmates at school...

Meanwhile, amongst the stars and asteroids that surrounded the ship, two transformers lurked. One of them held a small device. He smiled, looking at his not so sure counterpart.  
"You sure this is gonna work?" The worried mechs' eyes glanced over at the machine

"Relax Drillz my plans ALWAYS work! Well... most of them anyway..." replied the other. He switched some switches up and turned a few knobs and the device purred to life.

"Well hurry up Rollz! If we get caught out here we're slag!"

"Don't rush me! You can't hurry science!" Rollz pressed some more buttons. A small hatch popped open, revealing a big red button. Rollz smiled. Drillz watched on.

"Wow... did that power up the device ready to transfer?"

"No... that just opened the hatch..."

Drillz frowned "All that to open a hatch? Was that necessary?"

"No.. but it sure looked cool and impressive!" Rollz smiled dumbly. He then drew his attention to the red button. It had now lit up "Ok transfers ready. 3... 2..." But he was stopped by Drillz

"I wanna push the button!" he wined

"My device! I push it!"

"I'm the oldest!"

"No fair! I made it!"

"So!"

"I push it!"

Rollz sighed. It was sometimes strange that this was his oldest brother...

"How bout we both do it?" He compromised

"Ok!" Drillz's optics lit up with glee. He placed his hand on top of his brothers' ready for the signal "Right. Ready?" Drillz nodded "And... PUSH THE BUTTON!" They both put their weight onto the red button. A shock emitted from the device, sending a pulse wave towards the ship in front of them.

"It's only temporary but it'll scramble them up for a while whilst WE capture Grindz" a sudden evil glint appeared in the older mechs optics.

He had a plan.

The screen started to flicker and spark. Sam reacted quickly

Turtle-Raph says : Hey something's up with the computer...

Chloe4eva! says : Something's wrong with mine too!

Turtle-Raph says : Its like it's trying to pull me in!

Chloe4eva! says : Same here!

Sam screamed, a sudden jolt of electricity emitted from the large computer. It travelled through her metal limbs quickly seeing as they conducted electricity easily. There was a flash, then she was gone. Cannonball ran in after hearing her scream "Sam!? SAM!" he shouted. His optics turned to the screen, now flickering. He saw what Sam and Becca had been saying to each other then rushed into the next room. Another computer was in there. He quickly logged onto one of Sam's spare accounts, one she had let him use. If his prediction was correct... then he and the others were in a spot of trouble.

Sam woke up slowly and looked around. A dark blue animal was in her face. She jumped and it leapt backwards. The animal darted away towards another brown animal. On closer inspection, Sam could see that the blue animal was a cat and the brown one a dog. It was hard to see through the dark glasses she was wearing... "Wait... what?!" Sam took off the glasses. Sure enough, she was wearing a pair of black sunglasses! She suddenly looked down at her clothing. She was wearing a black hoody with a black pair of jeans and black trainers. She had a white belt around her waist... exactly what her habbo was wearing!  
It was then she realised what had happened. She hadn't just speaking AS her habbo... she had BECOME her habbo! But before she could say anything, one of the two cupboards in the corner flashed. Another habbo stepped out then collapsed to the ground. Sam ran over

"You ok?"

"Yeah... Man those teloporters pack a hellavua punch!"

" I'll have to use them sometime... Wait a minute! Becca?!"

"SAM!?" Becca looked at herself. She was her brown haired, purple shirt wearing habbo as well! Sam smiled

"The names Turtle-Raph" she joked, speaking in the lowest mans voice she could muster up. She sort of sounded like James Bond... only MUCH lower! Becca had always said she spoke like a man... well now she was one for the time being! Becca laughed as well "Yeah and I'm Chloe4eva!" she replied.

A little while later they were sitting in Sam's blue wallpapered room on a mankey old grunge mattress, eating random ice-cream that Sam kept spawning from the large fridge in the corner of the room. After a moment of silence, Sam looked at the two animals running around and stood up.

"I wanna try sumin" she smiled. Her eyes were covered by her glasses but her face expression could be seen clearly.

"What you gonna do?"

"Watch" Sam turned to the animals. "Leonardo" the blue cat looked up after hearing its name "Floppy" the brown dog did the same. Sam put her hands in the air, as if she was acting like god "Play dead"  
The animals acted almost immediately, both of them lying on their backs with their feet in the air. Sam and Becca both laughed "Well done guys. Now go to your baskets" The animals stood back up and complied. Sam sank back down into her chair. Leonardo joined them on the mattress and Becca stroked the blue cats back "It's weird... They look rough and pixeled when you're watching them from the other side of the computer screen... But Leo feels so real and fluffy now" She smiled. Leonardo laid onto his back, allowing Becca to rub his stomach. Sam sighed "Reminds me of Arthur..."

"You didn't answer my question"

Sam looked at her "Which was?"

"How's Flash doing?"

Sam opened her mouth to speak, when another habbo entered the room. A quick scan by Sam and the new person was recognised as TMNTLeo... Sam gasped. "Cannonball?"

Cannonball sat alone in the dark room, his optics offline. His arms were spewing wires which were connected into the computer. He had already contacted Syndrome who was trying to find out the problem.

"Sam! What happened!" TMNTLeo spoke. Cannonball saw through the pixalated person's eyes seeing Turtle-Raph and Chloe4eva! standing in front of him. The black hooded boy stepped forward "How the heck are you online?"

"Syndrome got the second computer working!"

"Well what the hecks going on?! Why are me and Becca stuck in out habbo bodies?!"

"Who do I look like! Dromey boys trying his best to get you both outta here. Just relax for a while!"

A sudden flash in the corner of the room brought Becca's attention quickly back to reality. She quickly moved behind Sam as another Habbo entered the room. Sam's pixalised eyes narrowed. HE was still alive?! and STILL pestering her best friend?! She pulled her hood further over her face

"Who the heck is that?" asked Cannonball, his characters blue cap slipping slightly on his head as he turned to face the new person in the room. Sam's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Fozzy"

Fozzy stepped forward. Sam clenched her fists. God she hated that kid. It had been too long since she could kick his ass again. She thought the trip to Swindon in her Dodge Viper had scared him away but ohhh no. So now he was gonna learn the hard way. Luckily for her, he didn't know it was her. Man she was gonna enjoy this.

"Hey babes I've been in your room for half an hour waiting for you"

"Don't call me babes"

Fozzy looked at Cannonball and Sam "Who are these freaks?"

Cannonball scrunched his habbo's face up. Sam stopped him advancing on Fozzy. She wanted the pleasure of doing this herself. Suddenly, Cannonball disappeared. He just... vanished!

"Cannonball!" Cannonball's optics onlined again. He was back out of the computer with Syndrome at his side. Syndrome looked concerned but nonetheless happy. "Did you find the problem"

"Yep! And I found out how to get the blighters out of there!"

"Well take your time. Sam's got a little score to settle" smiled Cannonball. He knew this guy all too well, Sam had mentioned him a lot.

"Ha one ran away" Fozzy's face expression was lifeless. Sam turned slightly so she could talk to Becca. "What's his habbo name?" she whispered. Becca tried not to laugh as she said it "fozzYthecool"  
Sam looked back. She tried not to laugh, but a small giggle emitted

"What you laughing at chav?"

Sam stopped laughing. She stepped forward. Becca walked back to the grunge mattress, ready to watch the show. Sam kept her hood up and her glasses on as she advanced towards the unsuspecting kid from Swindon.

"Hey Chav. What you want?"

"I want you gone you son of a glitch"

"Well I ain't goin nowhere without my girl"

Sam chortled "Your girl? Erm last time I looked she was married to ME"

Fozzy narrowed his eyes. Now he knew who she was. Well... he didn't know Sam was a she... he thought she was a boy. Becca's fiancИ to be precise. Well... husband now. He suddenly got nervous as he stuttered

"Its you..."

"Got it in one" Sam roughly grabbed him by his shoulder. Fozzy kicked around, trying to break free as she walked over to the window with him.

"Get off me you wife beater!" Sam complied, dropping him. It was funny how he couldn't see that Sam wasn't a boy in real life. She placed his neck on the open windowsill. Fozzy was about to stand up "Don't move." growled Sam. Fozzy wasn't going to listen. Becca gasped.

"What you gonna do?"

"What I do to any other intruders in my room"

"Which is?"

Sam smiled "Kick em out" and with that she reared and kicked Fozzy right between the legs. Her added Cybertronion strength kicked in at that sudden moment, booting Fozzy out of the window. Suddenly Becca began to laugh and burr and so did she. They both fuzzed for a few seconds before slowly returning to their convorsation. Sam smiled.

"I guess Syndrome found the problem out"

"That was brilliant!"

Sam laughed "I know! I'll see you soon!" she shouted as they both faded out, being replaced by their normal blank face expressioned habbos.

Sam screamed again as she came back into reality. The exit was just a shocking as the entrance. She materialized fully and Syndrome stood up, removing three wires that were attached to him and the computer. Sam collapsed sideways and Cannonball caught her. Syndrome also collapsed after using most of his energy to get Sam and her friend out of the computer. Skartplug ran over to check his vital signs before turning to Sam.

"Sam! Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine... just a little dazed that's all" She glanced over at Syndrome "He gonna be ok?"

"He used a lot of energy getting you out that's all. He'll be ok once he recharges... However.. he might have a headache..." Skartplug trailed off as he wandered back over to the recharging Syndrome. Sam stood up on her own and Cannonball picked up the sleeping mech. They all headed for the medbay to set him down for a peaceful sleep when a sudden loud scream made them all jump. An explosion sounded afterwards

"FLASH!" all three of them sounded at once. Sam looked up at the two wide eyed transformers.

"Cannonball! Get Syndrome to medbay! Skarts prepare for casualties!" Sam ran down the hall towards the scream. Napalm was already there, comforting a shaking Flash. Flash's arm was leaking fluids, his other hand gripped onto it like glue. The younglings body was covered in scraps and dents like someone had been playing a game of 'kick the can' with him. Napalm was latched onto the crying mech. He looked up as Sam entered, Plasma Blaster out and latched onto her arm. She looked around the room. The recharge berth that used to sit in the corner had been tipped onto its side, all of the other belongings in the room had been smashed or destroyed. There was a tear in the wall where the intruders had obviously escaped.

Napalm growled "Took your time getting here!"

"What happened?!"

"The Convicts snuck on bored that's what happened! They've taken Grindz! What took you so long to get here?!" Napalm snapped, eyeing her up. Sam ignored him and ran over to Flash. He was mumbling words. Sam could make out some of them...

'No... Rollz... don't... mind... control...'

Napalm picked him up. Flash let out a sudden shriek in pain as he was moved. Sam looked up at him.

"Get him to medbay. Skartplugs already there waiting."

Napalm scowled but nodded and left with Flash. Sam wandered over to the large hole in the side of the ship. The ship's shields had now come into effect so it was safe for her to get in close. She inspected the sides of the hole, raising an eyebrow. They were hot. The wall had been melted open...

"Sam come in." Skartplug spoke down her radio in her ear.

"Go ahead"

"Flash's been injected with something... Looks like some sort of virus."

"What? Is he alright?"

"He will be when Syndrome's recharged"

"Wake drome up. Tell him its an emergency his recharge will have to wait"

"Roger that"

"Oh and Skartplug..."

"Yes?"

Sam paused before continuing. "Flash was mumbling something about mind control earlier. Mean anything to you?"

The radio was silent for a while. Then "If they're gonna use mind control on Grindz's broken mind... It'll kill him..."

It was Sam's turn to be silent. She couldn't come to terms that Grindz might die because of a stupid habbo hotel problem. She knew that basterd chat room had contained something evil...

"Sam? Sam you still there?" She jumped. She had phased out for a while

"Yeah.. sorry I zoned out"

"Well get back here when you can"

"I'm on my way now. Sam out." She took one last look at the room shaking her head. Airstrike was outside the room. They both walked quietly to medbay, neither of them saying a word about what had just happened.

* * *

_N_apalm : See that wasn't too hard now was it? 

_S_am : No. But why did you make me have to do THAT file?!

_N_apalm : Eye for an eye. Get it? You put the one about my scar up so it's only fair.

_S_am : -looks at him blankly- wow.. You're really Funny. Now how about you remove the cannon?

_-End Transmission-_

_- Airstrike.The.Careful.Risk.Taker -_


	2. Living On Earth

_S_am : Oh come on! This is uncalled for!

_A_irstrike : This is NOT uncalled for!

_F_irestorm : Sorry commander but its only fair...

_S_am : Napalms already made me put one of my memories up! That not enough for ya!?

-All three of them together- : NO!

_S_am : Alright I put more than one of you guys up. But this is personal! I refuse to let this be veiwed on the internet!

_S_yndrome : If you don't do it I will

_S_am : You wouldn't dare

_S_yndrome : Wouldn't I? Roll the Disclaimer!

**_D_ISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS, NOR DO I OWN THE SONG USED IN THIS DIARY ENTRY / MIND WANDER THINGY. **

_Song : Incomplete

* * *

_

_Life On Earth_

_The Early Days of Leaving

* * *

Subject : 5AM A.K.A Sam. _

-Commence Memory Transmission-

* * *

I paced backwards and forwards. Pacing seems to be one of my newest pass times now. I can't take this anymore. Tears streamed down my face. I had had to sacrifice so much... and for what?! To be enprisoned on this planet?! To be stuck with no sign of release! I couldn't even act like I used to! Everything... all of it... gone... I had to start again. Everything, I had to wipe it all. Without warning I turned to my laptop. Leo always seemed to calm me down, be it reading online or listening to songs. I typed in Youtube and brought up the song Incomplete. I hated this song in its normal version, but it's chipmunked style always brought me peace somehow... I always felt how the it related to me in my present situation... I sighed and smiled, closing my eyes as the song began. 

_Empty spaces fill me up with holes_

_Distant faces with no place left to go_

_Without you within me I can't find no rest_

_Where I'm going is anybody's guess_

Memories flowed back to me. I was alone in the flat again, My brother out with his friends and my mother picking up my sister. They wern't my real family... my REAL family were still up there.  
I loved being alone. It meant I could reflect on things. I could be who I used to be...

Oh Primus! How rude of me! heh.. my name is Subject:5AM. I never knew my real name but I recalled myself Sam after figuring out 5AM could spell SAM in a text form my friend called L33T. I am known for being harsh, roudy and often distant, well... on Earth anyway. But I hold secrets these humans could never understand. Everytime I'm alone I feel lost. I miss my team, my friends... my family. I miss how Airstrike used to squeal when someone touched his paintjob. I miss Cannonballs mood swings, heck I even missed the Convicts! I miss it all! I can't just sit here anymore whilst god knows what is happening up there! I tried guys! I really did! I just... Can't do it anymore...

_I tried to go on like I never knew you _

_I'm awake but my world is half asleep _

_I pray for this heart to be unbroken _

_But without you all I'm going to be is _

_Incomplete_

Those lyrics match my dilema to the letter! I did try to go on like I never knew you! I might be awake but it feels like I'm asleep, trapped in this hysterical nightmare of conflicting emotions, two personalities slotted into one... I used to pray for my heart to go unbroken. But then again, I don't have one. My spark burns inside of me, fooling all this primative technology into false readings for fleash and blood. Yes, there's flesh and yes I bleed blood, but it's all fake. My skin isn't real... and I don't have a single ounce of blood in my body. Of course I have a nervous system, I feel and act like a regular human... but thats on the outside. Nobody... not even my best friend, knows what lies on the inside. I wasn't born I was created. I wasn't raised I was programmed. I wasn't cared for... I was rescued. Yes Rescued. Lemmie explain in terms you'll _understand_.  
I was created by the Decepticons to be a war machine. To get right under the Auto-Bots noses. The Auto-Bots wouldn't harm humans, so they created me. Half human, I would be able to get in amoungst them without causing too much attention. I would be able to get information they couldn't get. But I was rescued by the Auto-Bots. Before they finished my core programming making me under their control, I used my new gifts and fled. I, quite literally, bumped into the Auto-Bots. They protected me and we became friends... Well some of them did. A few didn't. But they wern't my problem.  
After that things are sort of blurry. I'll have to have Syndrome check my memory chips later when I get back. It isn't if anymore... its _when_...

I remember the Auto-Bots leaving without me on a mission. I remember the look on Landmine's face as he screamed for me from the ship's windows. I remember seeing another member who I thought was my friend drag him back. All radio communications died. They left me alone on a primitive planet. That's when I found him. He was hurt, dieing. His spark was alive and well, but his body was battered. I scrambled all the parts I could from fallen drones, dead Decepticons and Auto-Bots and natural resources. I saved his life. That's how everything began. Gosh it seems so strange how it began. It was just me and him to begin with. Sam and Cannonball, two bots' that had been deserted by our teams.  
We travelled space and found shelter in an old Decepticon ship with enough defence sheilds and radar jammers to fool even the smartest Transformer. Thats how the Freelancers began. We took it in turns to go on supply and surviver runs, eventually meeting new allies and gaining new enimies. That's how it happened. That's how I got my family. I remember one time when we were... Woah! I'm rambling again! Heck and they're home I better go! I shouldn't of told you all that... just forget I said anything...

* * *

_S_am : HAPPY NOW! -runs out of the room- 

_A_irstrike : ... Was she crying?

_F_irestorm : I think we pissed her off...

_S_yndrome : Eh, shrimpy'll get over it eventually

-From the hallway- : I HEARD THAT! AND BY THE WAY I'M TELLING CANNONBALL!

-All three of them gulp-

_C_annonball : THEY WHAT?! WHERE ARE THOSE LITTLE MUVAFU-

_-Transmission End-_

_- Airstrike.The.Careful.Risk.Taker -_


End file.
